vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sailor Ceres (manga)
|-|CereCere= |-|Sailor Ceres= Summary Sailor Ceres is the oldest and most mature member of the Sailor Quartet along with Sailor Juno, Sailor Vesta, and Sailor Pallas. This is the original depiction of the character created by Naoko Takeuchi. Powers and Stats Tier: Possibly 3-C | High 3-A Name: CereCere, Sailor Ceres Origin: Sailor Moon Gender: Female Age: Unknown | Over 1000 Classification: Human, Trapeze Artist of the Amazoness Quartet | Sailor Senshi, Member of the Sailor Quartet Powers and Abilities: Mind Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Transmutation, Age Manipulation, Portal Creation, Immortality (Type 1 & 8; As long as her Sailor Crystal is not destroyed or modified, she will always come back to life), Teleportation, Enhanced Senses, Summoning, Magic, Plant Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, Brainwashing, Nightmare Inducement (Via Lemures), Energy Manipulation and Drain, Space-Time Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Magic Negation | Same as before with overall increased stats, Transformation, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can survive the vacuum of space, Flight, Reincarnation/Revitalization (With Sailor Crystal), Energy Projection, Aura, Barrier Creation, Ice Manipulation (With the rest of the Quartet) Attack Potency: Possibly Galaxy level (Comparable to Palla Palla who affected the Sailor Senshi with the Vine Orb, which their power draws from Nehellenia's Dark New Moon) | High Universe level via power-scaling (Comparable to other Eternal SS which their Sailor Crystals are infinite, their combined attack completely vaporized the strongest Sailor Animamates) Speed: Massively FTL+ reactions (Dodged Sailor Pluto's attack) | Massively FTL+ (Flew to the galactic centre within moments) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | High Universal Durability: Unknown. Possibly Galaxy level | High Universe level Stamina: Quite high | Even higher Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: Amazon Stone, flowers Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Wastes precious opportunity by screwing with her opponents instead of beating them | Inexperienced Feats: * Barely survived the casual attacks of the Eternal Sailor Mercury and Mars, who were additionally boosted in power by Sailor Galaxia Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Pink Lady's Freezing Kiss: Sailor Ceres used this group attack in conjunction with the other members of the Sailor Quartet and Sailor Chibi Moon. Eternal Sailor Chibi Moon and the Sailor Quartet used the attack to freeze the vines strangling Eternal Sailor Moon, Princess Kakyuu, and Sailor Chibi Chibi. * Amazoness Jungle Arrow: Sailor Ceres used this group attack in conjunction with the other members of the Sailor Quartet. The Sailor Quartet unleashed a concentrated burst of combined power in order to blow their enemy, Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon, to pieces. The attack successfully destroyed Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon after Sailor Chibi Moon had freed Eternal Sailor Moon, Princess Kakyuu, and Sailor Chibichibi Moon from her entangled vines with Pink Ladies Freezing Kiss. *'Colliding Ball:' An anime-only attack that was used by the Amazoness Quartet. This attack can remove a person's Dream Mirror. *'Pelting Ball:' CereCere created various small balls that struck her target. *'Opening Ball:' This command created a small portal through which objects or people could be transported. *'Fukou no Tane:' CereCere threw seeds at her target and made them grow to a large size. *'Hana Saimin (Flower Hypnosis):' A musical-only attack used by CereCere. It appeared once, in the Transylvania no Mori kaiteiban, where she used it against Tuxedo Mask after he arrived to rescue Chibiusa. * Sailor Crystal Arrow: Sailor Ceres used this group attack in conjunction with the other members of the Sailor Quartet. It was first used in Kessen / Transylvania no Mori (Kaiteiban) - Saikyou no Kataki Dark Cain no Nazo. Key: Amazoness Quartet | Sailor Quartet Gallery File:Cere.jun.concept.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sailor Moon Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Leaders Category:Good Characters Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Magical Girls Category:Sailor Senshi Category:Illusionists Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Mind Users Category:Matter Users Category:Age Users category:Hypnotists Category:Flight Users Category:Portal Users Category:Immortals Category:Teleportation Users Category:Summoners Category:Plant Users Category:Animal Users Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Aura Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Ice Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Tricksters category:Performers Category:Time Travelers Category:Toei Animation Category:Tier 3 Category:Empowerment Users Category:Element Users